


Make The Fireflies Dance

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [21]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: X-Men, Pyro/Iceman, Fireflies in the Garden





	

They sit on the swing, fingers entwined, watching the fireflies dart this way and that in the garden.

The stars twinkle from above them, and Bobby tells John that each one is a dream that came true and that's why people wish on shooting stars because they want their own dream to become a star.

John rolls his eyes, tells Bobby he's a cheeseball, but he loves him anyway, and believes him amongst the fireflies and starlight.


End file.
